


Challenges

by Directioner1988



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Emulate, Fun, M/M, Music Videos - Freeform, Recreation, Replica - Freeform, Tribute bands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Inspired by a tribute band's attempt on Queen's 1989 hit The Miracle





	Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> My story is set in 2008 and Deacon is still part of Queen   
> This story is 100% completely made up, zero of it happened

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpJHM7wihC8>

 

**As John sat watching and cringing a tribute band's horrendous version of The Miracle, an idea came to him, so quickly picking his house phone up, he over enthusiastically quickly dialled Brian's number. Waiting for someone to answer John started making a list of as many Queen songs as possible before a voice stopped him from writing Spread Your Wings**

_'BHM here' Brian yawned having from just woken up_

_'Bri, I have just had this fantastic beyond fantastic idea' John beamed jumping up and down like an excited child in a toy store_

_'John, what have you been taking?' Brian questioned not used to hearing his band mate this hyped up before_

_'Nothing, but watching this tribute band has gave me a fantastic idea' John responded_

_'Go on' Brian urged as he sat up in bed_

_'Well even the video was cringey as fuck to watch, I was thinking maybe we could issue out a challenge to all Queen tribute bands to recreate one of videos' John explains still smiling away like had just won a million pounds_

_'And?' Brian asked knowing there was more to John's idea than he highly anticipated_

_'Rules are, they have to wear the exact same clothes we did, they have to wear the exact hairstyles we did, even if it meant having to wear a wig, the setting must be the same as our videos and it must be between the eras of 1973 and 1989 and they will only have 48 hours to do it in. Me, Phoebe, Roger and you can judge the videos and they will have to sing ALL their own vocals' John explains letting his imagination get best of him_

_'What about the winner?'_

_'Oh easy, they can shoot that video with professionals. Then if they'd like they could release it as a single'_

_'I don't know, I mean remember the hissy fit Roger threw when he saw this tribute band trying to emulate Queen's Live Aid set... He swore for days and in the end Phoebe got so wound up he had to tell him to shut the fuck up and stop being such a whiny spoilt brat'_

_'Ah good point, may be we should ask him first'_

**Placing the receiver down, the raven haired guitarist looked up and saw a mess of blonde hair covering his boyfriend's pretty face**

**'Ask me what?' he asked taking a seat**

**'Deacon has came with a fantastic idea, letting our tribute bands recreate our videos...' Brian started**

**'Not a fucking chance in hell' Roger interrupted**

**'Roger Meddows Taylor, let me finish, as I was saying before you let your mouth run away from you again. Me, you, Phoebe and John are the judges and John has already set out several rules'**

**Changing his voice tone Roger replied 'As long as I'm a judge then I am in'**

**Pick the receiver back up back on the phone Brian told John that Roger said yes after some convincing**

_'Great' John smiled_ **hanging up the second he heard Brian go off on one at Roger**

**Returning to his laptop, he started researching tribute bands that Queen had and watched their singing ability, stage presence and how the audience reacted. While at most of them he couldn't help but cringe, others he turned them off as they were that bad to even wanna watch**

**'You have to be fucking kidding me' he whispered to himself adding another rule to the ones he had already made... They have to use the identical instruments that Queen used.**

 

**Next day, saw Deacon putting together the final plans of his idea, when he heard the door bell go, heavily sighing he makes his way to the door, opening it he sees Brian ready to swear at Roger again if he didn't stop squeezing his hand**

**'I'm almost done' he replied as Phoebe followed Brian and Roger into Deacy's house**

**The second they entered the living room, they were shocked to see how much research John had actually done before they arrived 'You sure you've done enough research Deacy?' Roger asked**

**'I haven't finished yet' John answered making his way into the kitchen to make four cups of tea**

**Taking a seat where one was available, Brian called out 'So about your idea?'**

**'Yeah, I'll show you where I got the idea from and warning near the end you're going to need some ear plugs' he shouted being careful not scold himself as he began pouring hot water into the mugs.**

**'Why?' Phoebe curiously wondered as two seconds later carrying a tray of four hot drinks and several varieties of biscuits, John sat on the arm of the sofa and said 'You'll soon find out'. Going on his phone he connected the video he was on about to his smart TV and shown the others the video when they began to understand what he meant**

**'Is he for real, the outfits are way off, the instruments are too big for the kids and never in a month of Sundays will I play that type of Gibson Les Paul' Brian whined**

**'The kid doesn't even play the drums, I mean for cry sake why isn't the hi-hat moving?' Roger questioned clearly upset**

**'I don't ever recall you playing an Ibanez Deac' Phoebe retorted looking at John**

**'I never have' Deacon spoke up as the adults appear on stage**

**'Oh just fucking great what we don't need... A drummer in A TRIBUTE BAND who can't play the drums either' Roger snapped**

**'They haven't even studied us one bit... For one I wear a Popeye T-Shirt, two I play a 1961 Fender Precision and three, James did a better job at playing the bass than this kid can' John added**

**As the video wore on, they had to put the TV on mute, the singing was that bad**

**'Jeez, you weren't kidding Deacs'**

**'Oh, it gets worse... A lot worse' Deacy scorned showing them the tribute band's live performance of Radio Ga Ga**

**'OK, please stop, me ears are still trying to recover from last video we watched' Roger complained still holding his ears**

**'Maybe we should add the rule of singing lessons' Phoebe suggested 'And movement coaches'**

**'I agree' Brian smiled as John added what hopefully would be the last two rules**

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Queen  
> Jorge Busetto - Freddie Mercury   
> Alvaro Navarro Khan - Brian May  
> Daniel Ronchetti - John Deacon  
> Andres de Charras - Roger Taylor
> 
> Kids  
> Giuliana Busetto - Mini Freddie Mercury   
> Florencia Arpone - Mini Brian May  
> Federico Arpone - Mini John Deacon  
> Franco Busetto - Mini Roger Taylor


End file.
